Perang Bantal
by SkipperChen
Summary: Kejahilan Seijuurou terhadap Shintarou menyebabkan terjadinya perang bantal. MidoAka for #CPC2016


**Perang Bantal for #CPC2016**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

" _Tadaima."_

Akashi Seijuurou menutup buku bacaannya. Selimut yang menutupi kakinya ia singkirkan, kemudian bangkit menuju pintu kamar untuk menyambut kekasihnya.

" _Okaeri,_ Shin," balasnya. Seijuurou melepas dasi yang tersemat di leher kemeja sang kekasih kemudian membantunya meletakkan tas. "Mengucap salam setelah membuka pintu kamar? Kau membuatku kaget."

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh. Aku kira kau sudah tidur."

Akashi Seijuurou menatapnya lekat. Shintarou membuka kancing pertama kemejanya. Ia membuka kacamata, memijat hidungnya pelan, kemudian meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja. Tubuh atletis yang masih terbalut kemeja ia baringkan di atas kasur. Helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali hari ini."

Gumaman dari balik selimut adalah balasan yang Seijuurou dapatkan. Shintarou sudah siap terlelap dengan posisi tidur menghadap ke kanan.

Seijuurou tahu, pekerjaan Shintarou memang selalu menuntut konsentrasi dan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya penat. Tapi menanggapi Seijuurou dengan cara begitu? Oh, pemuda merah ini tak bisa terima. Bahkan Seijuurou masih berdiri setelah membantunya meletakkan tas.

"Wah, baru datang dan langsung mengabaikanku."

Shintarou tersentak. Dengan cepat ia dudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap jemu pada Seijuurou. "Sei, ayolah. Jangan lagi."

"Jangan lagi apa? Kau tahu Tuan Midorima, mengabaikan orang itu tidak sopan."

"Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Itu bukan alasan yang bagus." Pemuda merah bersedekap. Tatapan sinis dan seringai terpampang.

Shintarou menghela napas lelah. Keningnya ia pijat sekali lagi. "Kau mau apa?"

"Wah, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Seijuurou berdecih. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan. Pekerjaannya sebagai pemain _shogi_ profesional memang membuatnya tak sesibuk Shintarou yang merupakan seorang dokter. Tapi berani sumpah, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk satu apartemen dengan pemuda hijau itu bukan untuk diabaikan.

Shintarou mengalah. Ia menghampiri Seijuurou yang masih berdiri. Bahu sang kekasih ia genggam, lalu ia giring menuju kasur. Ia mendudukkan Seijuurou di sisi sebelah kiri kasur, kemudian membaringkan dirinya di sisi sebelah kanan.

Seijuurou bersedekap. Tatapan jemu ia lempar pada kekasihnya yang kini kembali tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Bibir Seijuurou mengerucut sedikit sebagai ungkapan ketidak sukaan.

"Oi, Shin."

"Hm." Gumaman lagi. Sang dokter muda bahkan tak memalingkan wajah. Seijuurou berdecih sekali lagi.

"Shin,"

"Hm."

"Shin,"

"Hm."

"Shintarou,"

Shintarou menggertakkan giginya. Ia menyerah. Akashi Seijuurou memang sulit dibantah. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menoleh dan meladeni keinginan kekasihnya. "Apa, Sei— pfffttt—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh sebuah bantal yang terlempar tepat ke wajahnya. Ditatapnya sang pelaku pelemparan, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di sisi kasur sambil tersenyum puas setelah melihat lemparannya tepat sasaran.

"Ternyata tembakanku masih akurat walau sudah lama tak bermain basket, ya," seringai jahil disunggingkan.

"AKASHI!" Shintarou berteriak sebal. Bantal yang sempat mengenai wajahnya tadi ia lemparkan ke arah Seijuuruou. Sang pemuda merah menghindar dengan cepat, membuat bantal itu jatuh ke lantai. Senyum kemenangan tertoreh dari wajah si pemuda merah sementara Shintarou berdecak sebal.

"Kemana perginya _three point shoot_ dengan akurasi seratus persen milikmu, Tuan?"

Decakan sebal lolos lagi dari bibir Shintarou. Ia bangkit, mengambil bantalnya sendiri lalu memukul Seijuurou dengan bantal itu. Seijuurou terkekeh. Tangannya ia jadikan tameng untuk melindungi wajah. Shintarou turut terkekeh pelan sambil terus memukul-mukul gemas Seijuurou dengan bantalnya.

"Shin, kau harus tahu. Dalam perang bantal sekalipun, pasti aku yang menang."

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Seijuurou mengambil bantal yang sebelumnya gagal mengenainya kemudian memukul-mukul Shintarou.

Perang bantal di kamar apartemen terjadi secara rusuh. Shintarou dan Seijuurou kerap memukul-mukul satu sama lain dengan bantal masing-masing. Suara canda tawa dan decakan sebal menghiasi malam yang melelahkan.

"Mungkin dalam perang bantal, aku bisa mengajarimu kekalahan, Sei." Kepala merah terpukul lagi. Si empunya berteriak sambil terkekeh, pun tangannya tak henti memukulkan bantalnya.

"Basket, _shogi_ , perang bantal, semuanya sama saja."

Baku hantam terus terjadi. Tak jelas bagaimana caranya menang, tak jelas pula bagaimana caranya kalah. Namun Shintarou dan Seijuurou tetap melakukannya seolah tak mengincar kemenangan melainkan menikmati setiap canda tawa yang menghiasi malam itu.

Sekitar satu jam, akhirnya Shintarou menyerah. Ia melempar bantalnya ke sembarang arah kemudian membaringan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Seijuurou tersenyum bangga. Tubuhnya masih berdiri tegak dengan bantal di tangan.

"Bagaimana, Shin, sudah menyerah?"

"Ya. Aku lelah."

Deru napas saling bersahutan. Seijuurou mengakui bahwa dirinya juga lelah, namun masih berdiri karena siapa pun tahu ia tak mau kalah. Melihat Shintarou yang sudah menyerah dan kelelahan, ia melempar bantal itu ke dada Shintarou sebagai klaim atas kemenangannya.

"Aku menang."

Kemudian bantal itu ia singkirkan, diganti dengan kepala merahnya yang terkulai di dada bidang Shintarou. Seijuurou bisa merasakan degup jantung yang cepat akibat kegiatan barusan. Namun lama-kelamaan degupnya melambat. Napas terengah-engah pun sudah terganti menjadi deru napas yang tenang dan teratur. Rupanya Shintarou tertidur. Seijuurou terkekeh, sedikit merasa bersalah telah mengajaknya berperang bantal. Ia tatap wajah dokter muda itu, raut kelelahan tergambar jelas.

"Selamat tidur, Pak Dokter," bisiknya. Kecupan singkat ia daratkan ke pipi sebelum kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Shintarou.

Malam itu berakhir dengan sepasang kekasih yang tertidur di lantai sambil saling memeluk.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N] aaaaa kangen OTP nomor satu /pelukin merah ijo/


End file.
